Tyna Wesson
Tyna Wesson is a contestant on TV Stars Las Vegas. She is best known for her amazing and heroic social game that won over the hearts of America and the jury's votes in the end of the game, making her one of the only female winners of the series. She returned in TV Stars Superstar Showdown and played a much harder and more dominant game, which made her a threat in the long-run, and thus she was eliminated as the first juror. One of the most dominant players in the series, Tyna is a highly regarded and respected player of the game from fans and players alike. She is seen as one of the greatest players in the series despite being a major threat and over-the-top personality both times she played. Tyna was an interesting competitor in TV Stars Las Vegas, who said the Host's real name most of the time and annoyed him slightly. Despite this, she was a dominating force and a nice person to have around in the competition. In the very first episode of the season, Ruler of Worlds, Tyna praised her daughter a lot in the first few minutes. She talked about how she was on Survivor with her in Blood vs Water. She joined the Survivors alliance with Baylor and Carol and began a short lived run in that alliance. In Sticky Situation, Tyna purchased the first bid item -- the Banana Suit. She gave it to Plankton, and forced him to dance like a banana every single time music played in the house. In the third episode, Build a Backyard, Tyna expressed a deep love for Booka Bear. She said that she saw bears all the time on hikes with her daughter, Katie. She tried to name him "Confessabear", but the name never caught on. In Independent Evil Boy, Tyna tried to name the house "No Way Sister", but of course, that name never caught on at all. Just before the VIP challenge, Tyna came into the house crying. She said to everyone that she had went outside the house for a break but fell into a sewer and broke her ankle. She got much attention to her ankle in the episode by Baylor and Ma Petite. In the next episode, Locked in a Closet, Tyna won the VIP challenge again. She complimented Baylor on her song, "Sticky Situation", and called it a "Jammin Tune". Shop Till You Drop ''had Tyna and Baylor bonding tightly. She told Baylor that she reminded her of her daughter, Katie. Baylor thanked her. At the end of the episode, Baylor's elimination greatly upset Tyna. In the second-to-last episode, ''March of the Robbed Characters, Tyna confided in everyone that her ankle was getting worse daily. Despite having a broken ankle, Tyna still won VIP status in the competition. In the season finale, ''No Way Sister!, ''Tyna exclaimed that she had made her third season finale in the history of reality television (the first being Survivor: The Australian Outback, and the second being Survivor: Blood vs Water). She asked the host to bring in a medical team to inspect her ankle injury. After winning the VIP challenge after Casper's elimination, Tyna cheered excessively over going to the final three. She then revealed that she lied about her ankle. In the final VIP challenge over trivia, Tyna was almost beaten by Honey Lemon, but in the end, she defeated her and won. She chose to take her to the end, where she ended up winning against Honey with five votes to Honey's two. Tyna returned to TV Stars in the first episode, Game of Joans. She opened the season by stating that she wanted more than just the money, but that she wanted the title of TV Star. At the first VIP challenge of the season, Tyna commented that she had arthritis in a confessional, and stated that the competitions would be hard for her. She also commented that she was close to Honey in her original season, Las Vegas, and said that she reminded her of her daughter. Tyna won the competition, making her the first VIP of the season. She exclaimed that she was excited to be safe from the first vote because she knew what it was like to be voted out first, referencing her time on Survivor: All-Stars. She relaxed for the rest of the week, not worrying about the elimination. In episode two, The Producers of This Show Are a Bunch of Fatists, Tyna sat back and relaxed, trying to form social bonds with the players. She began to talk with Joan and became great friends with her. In episode three, In The Spirit of the Olympics, Let the Games Begin!, Tyna commented that her position in the game was struggling as Rachel formulated a plan to take her and Joan out. She stated that she felt like an octopus; eight legs strong, but down one leg. Tyna became the third VIP of the game, her second in the season, and exclaimed “Take that!” to everyone. She commented in a confessional that everyone underestimated her because of her age, and said that nobody had any idea what they were in for. Rachel began to target Tyna’s ally, Joan, which created a problem for her. She desired to protect her main ally, and thus began to talk with people in the game about saving Joan. She realized that Honey was not aligned with her like she had thought. The vote tied between Joan and Fanatic, and Tyna teased Rachel by exclaiming that she thought she could get her. After Fanatic was cancelled, Tyna recognized that Reed had flipped against her, and commented that, in the spirit of the Olympics, “let the games begin!” Episode four, Slit Throats and Take People Out, had Tyna face a slew of new problems. She first began the week by talking to Dan about her daughter, and later began the VIP challenge, the TV Stars As Seen on TV Auction, by playing hard. She made a crucial mistake during bidding by purchasing a trap item, which was a safe that contained a mysterious advantage purchasable by anyone in the House. Tyna was also given an item as a punishment that left her puzzled, but she succeeded in completing her puzzle and regained her ability to vote at elimination. After the auction, Tyna commented in a confessional that she was upset that she had wasted her money in the auction. Despite her attempts with Joan to save herself, even her closest allies turned against her, as she was voted out of the game. Despite the first vote of the night tying, she still went out after BrICE’s penalty votes did not carry over to the re-vote. In the finale, Tyna voted for her good friend and ally, Joan, to win the competition.